Currently, with the development of large-size and high-resolution liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions, the size of the connector connecting the driving board with the liquid crystal display panel is becoming larger and larger and the number of terminals is increasing more and more, easily causing the solder skip problem on the terminals located in the middle region of the connector; that is, the terminals of the connector cannot effectively connect the printed circuit board (PCB), and moreover the flexible flat cable (FFC) used together with the connector is becoming wider, making assembly difficult, and causing the FFC to be misalignedly connected, thereby leading to an abnormal display of the display panel, and possibly leading to the burnout of the liquid crystal display panel and the driver chip.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a driving circuit and a liquid crystal display apparatus for solving the problems in the prior art.